warhammerfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Upadek Dawnych Slaanów
Upadek Dawnych Slaanów Przed Początkiem nie istniał Czas, Materia ani Wymiar, a jedynie Nieskończony Potencjał tych rzeczy - bo gdy brak absolutnie wszystkiego, możliwe staje się cokolwiek i absolutnie wszystko. W ten właśnie sposób Nieskończony Potencjał zrozumiał, że istnieje, a definiując swoją istotę, stworzył Wszechświat oraz wszystkie wymiary leżące równolegle z nim. Gdy Czas, Materia i Wymiar rodziły się w rzeczywistej kolebce bytów zrealizowanych. Potencjał rósł wraz z nimi wewnątrz nierzeczywistej kolebki bytów jeszcze nie zrealizowanych. Każdy nowy akt stworzenia niósł ze sobą możliwość dalszego wzrostu oraz komplikacji Form i Procesów rządzących światem. Po pewnym Czasie, Akt Stworzenia zaowocował Życiem, a Życie przyniosło Percepcję. Po Percepcji nadeszła Świadomość, a ta dała początek Inteligencji, która otoczyła się Pojęciem, nadając rzeczom Nazwy, z wolna rozszerzając Pojęcie na cały dostępny świat. Rosnące Pojęcie prowadzi do nowych Nazw, co zwiększa Inteligencję. To poszerza Świadomość, która to z kolei pogłębia Percepcję tak, by można było lepiej zrozumieć Życie. Percepcja umożliwia też zrozumienie Formuły i Procesów rządzących światem rzeczywistym, co narzuca pewne ograniczenia niezrealizowanym dotąd bytom nierzeczywistym. Wewnątrz Nieskończonego Potencjału bytów niezrealizowanych, Pojęcia od dawna przybierały możliwe, a zatem wszystkie formy, co z czasem musiało doprowadzić do przebudzenia się Wielkich Paradygmatów - Potęg, bytów nierzeczywistych, które jednak potrafią tworzyć własne Pojęcia i nadawać im Nazwy, wspaniałe i przerażające. Minęły tysiąclecia, a świadomość Życia przyzwyczaiła się do używania Nazw w stopniu tak dużym, że nie wszyscy zdają się pamiętać, iż przede wszystkim są to słowa, które łączą język świata materialnego z mocą świata duchowego - mowa istot, które dawno temu nauczyły nas, czym są bogowie i rzeczywistość, co różni byty Śmiertelne od bytów Nieśmiertelnych, tak, abyśmy mogli rzeźbić ten świat zgodnie z naszą Wolą oraz Celem. Tak jest, a zatem tak musi być. -Teclis z Ulthuanu, przetłumaczone na reikspiel przez Magistra Verspasiana Kanta Dziesięć tysięcy lat temu świat leżał w uścisku odrętwienia ery lodowcowej. Poczynając od północy, wszystkie krainy aż do dzisiejszej Arabii porasta rzadka tundra. Zamieszkujące glob istoty żyły jedynie w regionach równikowych - wśród nich znajdowali się także przodkowie krasnoludów i ludzi. Nieznacznie tylko przewyższali rozwojem zwierzęta - wędrowali przez dzikie lasy oraz tundrę, polując na dzikie bestie i wygrzebując z ziemi jadalne korzenie. Nie były to jednak jedyne rasy zamieszkujące świat. Były tu również istoty o kosmicznej inteligencji, których kaprys wpływał na los planety i rozwój jej mieszkańców - Pradawni i Dawni Slannowie. Pradawni i Dawni Slannowie byli prastarą rasą. Niezliczone miliony lat temu zrodzili się w nieznanym świecie, odległym o wiele lat świetlnych. Byli dziwni, niezgłębieni i niewyobrażalnie potężni. W ich cywilizacji astrofizyka, filozofia mistyczna i sekrety magii tworzyły jedność, a ich życiem kierowały myśli i emocje, nieznane i niepoznawalne dla nędznych umysłów współczesnych mieszkańców ziemi. Nauczyli się podróżować ze świata do świata, wykorzystując system złożonych, między wymiarowych Gwiezdnych Bram - poznali także niebezpieczeństwa próżni międzygwiezdnej i ukrytą grozę, trwającą w regionach Chaosu, do których prowadziły ich przejścia. W epoce swojej dominacji we wszechświecie Slannowie podróżowali do wielu światów, w tym także do tego jednego… Przez wiele tysiącleci Pradawni i Dawni Slannowie byli tu częstymi gośćmi. Sprowadzali nowe rośliny i zwierzęta, opiekowali się tymi, które przynieśli wcześniej. Potrafili manipulować strukturą genetyczną - zapewne dla zaspokojenia swych nieznanych potrzeb, a nawet zmienili orbitę planety tak, by klimat stał się cieplejszy. Połacie lodu ustąpiły i gęste lasy stopniowo pokryły obszar, znany później jako Stary Świat. Rozpoczęła się wielka migracja na północ rozmaitych istot, przede wszystkim Jaszczuroludzi i Elfów. Ta młoda rasa, wywodząca się od udoskonalonych genetycznie ludzi, kochała leśne krainy i została nauczona, jak korzystać z darów natury. Ze swego wielkiego miasta na zachodnim kontynencie Dawni Slannowie uważnie obserwowali rozwój Elfów. Zanim jeszcze Elfowie zdołali stworzyć coś na kształt cywilizacji, Slannowie przetransportowali ich na dużą wyspę pomiędzy głównymi masami kontynentalnymi. Tam Elfów wychowywano pieczołowicie, aż w krainie, znanej dzisiaj jako Królestwo Elfów, powstało oświecone i wyrafinowane społeczeństwo. Tymczasem również Krasnoludowie rozpoczęli wędrówkę na północ, obierając taką samą marszrutę jak Elfowie. Ponieważ Stary Świat przypadł im do gustu, zaczęli budować prymitywne skalne schronienia pośród gór i oswajać dzikie bestie dla ich skór, mięsa i mleka. Powstanie ludzkiej cywilizacji było jeszcze bardziej odległe; nieliczni zamieszkujący lasy dzikusy nie stanowili dla dawnych Krasnoludów żadnej realnej groźby. Wyglądało na to, że plany Dawnych Slannów będą się rozwijać pomyślnie. Planeta była coraz cieplejsza i bardziej gościnna dla swych mieszkańców. Powstające rasy rozwijały się szybko, a kierunek ich ewolucji został pewnie wytyczony przez ręce i umysły Dawnych Slannów. Cel wszystkich tych eksperymentów pozostał tajemnicą. Możliwe, ze Elfowie, Krasnoludowie i Ludzie mieli stać się niewolnikami, służącymi lub pomocnikami Dawnych Slannów. Może byli tylko obiektem fascynującego eksperymentu, prowadzonego przez istoty, których potęga wpływała na samą osnowę przestrzeni i sięgała w pustkę ostatecznej grozy? Cel ten zapewne nigdy nie zostanie odkryty, albowiem eksperyment przerwała nagle katastrofa o rozmiarach kataklizmu. Upadek Dawnych Slaanów Między wymiarowe przejścia Dawnych Slannów pozwalały im dokonywać szybkich podróży na odległość wielu lat świetlnych. Z zewnątrz przejścia te wyglądały jak czarne dziury. Wiele małych znajdowało się na planetach, z kolei inne, olbrzymie, trwały w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Dwa największe przejścia tego świata umieszczono ponad biegunami i tworzyły podstawowe punkty wejścia/wyjścia dla wielkich statków Slannów. Można było nimi dotrzeć do rzeczywistości międzyprzestrzeni, wypaczonej przestrzeni czy też pustki. Niestety, pustka była taką tylko z nazwy. Wypełniała ją zmienna, płynna i całkowicie niezrozumiała materia. Potężne zaklęcia utrzymywały ją z dala od podróżników. Ochrona taka była niezbędna ponieważ przestrzeń tę zamieszkiwały siły i potęgi niezrozumiałe dla umysłów takich jak nasze. Dawni Slannowie wiedzieli o tych niebezpieczeństwach i nauczyli się w jaki sposób, z pomocą przerażających czarów i bluźnierczych ofiar, obłaskawiać wiele z tych dziwnych istot. Katastrofa jednego, a może nawet obu tych popularnych przejść doprowadziła do stworzenia takiego świata, jakim jest on dzisiaj. Można tylko przypuszczać, co się zdarzyło naprawdę - najprawdopodobniej Dawni Slannowie napotkali jakąś inteligencję zbyt potężną nawet dla ich magii albo jakiś tragiczny wypadek uszkodził urządzenie kontrolne bram. Przejścia nagle wybuchły, wyrzucając nad polarne obszary planety chaotyczną materię pustki i tworząc stały pomost do niezliczonych miejsc i rzeczywistości. Te dwa obszary wymiarowej niestabilności pozwoliły przybyć na świat wielu dziwacznym i niebezpiecznym istotą; stamtąd pochodzą te dzikie i straszne potwory, jakie żyją tu do dzisiaj. Jednak jeszcze niebezpieczniejsze było to, że zagłada bram pozwoliła wielu istotom, żyjącym w próżni na częściową manifestację swojej obecności w naszym wszechświecie. Te wielowymiarowe stworzenia, niegdyś obłaskawiane przez Dawnych Slannów, obecnie mogły bez przeszkód zaspokajać szalone kaprysy i potrzeby w świecie, który od tak dawna był dla nich nie osiągalny. Wiele z tych istot to małe, złośliwe stwory, nie troszczące się o istoty dysponujące tylko życiem fizycznym. Inne były większe i potężniejsze - to bogowie i demony próżni. Byty te potrafią zaistnieć jednocześnie wielu w rzeczywistościach, chociaż w każdej świadomość ich może się manifestować w inny sposób i często przybiera formę zależną wpływów innych myślących istot. Dlatego najsilniejsze z nich często nadają kształty słabszym, słabsze zaś wkraczają do umysłów żywych istot, zmuszając je do służby nowym bogom. Bezcenne egzemplarze lustryjskich Opowieści o Początku Świata przywiezione przez jedną z wypraw po niewolników za czasów konkwistadorskich wypraw Francesco Escobaro informują nas, że dziesiątki tysięcy lat temu Sfera Miliona Planet rządzona była przez moce Chaosu, z którym od początku czoła stawiają Cywilizacje (podzielone na pierścienie światów) zewnętrzne, wewnętrzne i środkowe (według rachunków lustryjskich uczonych, liczba Cywilizacji mogła sięgać liczby 10 tysięcy, z których 10 tworzy trzon rasowy. Wśród dziesięciu najpotężniejszych ras wymienieni zostają Wielcy Sloanowie, władający 5340 światami). Walka z przedwieczną materią zła jest nierówna i niemożliwa do wygrania, ale Cywilizacje Sfery Miliona Planet zmagają się z nią w odwiecznej wojnie o każdy skrawek najmniejszego nawet świata i tylko ten stan permanentnej wojny pozwala im trwać. Bo choć zwycięstwo jest niemożliwe do osiągnięcia - już samo trwanie walki i nie przegrywanie wojny, impas, oznacza życie. -fragment Prawdziwa historia Starego Świata, pióra doktora Balthasara von Schreibera dzieło potępione i zakazane przez Świątynię Sigmara Początek władzy Chaosu W najdalszej Północy, poza granicami zdrowia i praw natury, stoi brama Pierworodny. Wyłania się z ciemności i wyrzuca na zewnątrz mutującą energię: surowy materiał Chaosu. Jest to krwawiąca rana, łza w strukturze rzeczywistości, brama do innych wymiarów. Zdruzgotane wrota ukazują się jako wielki pierścień otoczony kamiennym mechanizmem, hamującym wzrost góry dokoła. Pod osłoną run kryje się niewyobrażalna potęga, która jarzy się w ciemności, a ich taniec kształtuje zmienność rzeczywistości. Z dalekich ciemności bramy wylewają się Wiatry Magii i mutujące chmury startego na proch Kamienia Przemian. -fragment Prawdziwa historia Starego Świata, pióra doktora Balthasara von Schreibera dzieło potępione i zakazane przez Świątynię Sigmara Wiele rodzajów istot przeniosło część swojej świadomości do świata. Niektóre były życzliwe, inne mniej, ale większość była szalona, albo bezmyślna. Wszystkie jednak pozostawały istotami pustki i wywodziły się z materii Chaosu, budulca ich krain. Ponieważ tylko część danej istoty mogła wejść do świata, niektóre z nich ujawniły się jako stworzenia prawdziwie chaotyczne - kapryśne i zmienne, podczas gdy inne miały osobowości statyczne, łączące w sobie harmonię i porządek - to istoty praworządne (Prawo to zaledwie jedna z możliwości wśród wielu, jakie prezentuje Chaos). Pomiędzy tymi bytami rozpoczęła się walka o dominację nad światem, a gdy szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na którąś ze stron, wypaczone przejścia na biegunach powiększały się lub zmniejszały, zależnie od tego czy sukcesy odnosił Chaos, czy Prawo. Jednak przez cały czas wypaczone przejścia płyną ciągły strumień zepsucia im zmiany, w okresach dominacji Chaosu narastający jak powódź. Kiedy nastąpiła katastrofa bram, duże pierwotnej materii Chaosu przepłynęły z próżni do świata. W większości był to drobny pył, często jednak trafiały się większe kawałki. Znane były jako Spaczeń, potężne źródła czystej energii Chaosu i magicznej potęgi. Istoty, które im towarzyszyły, stawały się nowymi bogami i demonami w świecie pozbawionym ochrony Dawnych Slannów. Co gorsza, negatywny wpływ Kamienia Przemian i pyłu Chaosu przeobraził wiele istot, dając im nowe, przerażające kształty. W rezultacie powstały nowe rasy, wśród nich także odrażające mutacje ludzi, nazwane Zwierzoludźmi oraz arcysługi Chaosu - obrzydliwi Szczuroludzie, którzy sami siebie nazywają Skavenami. Upadek Slannów Według zapisów z Opowieści o początku świata, które udało mi się rozszyfrować, okres ten to czas Wielkiej Wojny Sfery Miliona Planet, która kończy się zniszczeniem Wrót, których to Wielkie Cywilizacje używały do podróżowania, po całej Sferze. Według zapisów wojna pochłonęła 3000 cywilizacji, to jest 140 tysięcy układów planetarnych, co według moich obliczeń oznacza 1,5 miliona planet, które ogarnął w tym czasie Chaos. -fragment Prawdziwa historia Starego Świata, pióra doktora Balthasara von Schreibera dzieło potępione i zakazane przez Świątynię Sigmara Wraz ze zniszczeniem - 7000 lat temu - Bram Pradawnych, istniejąca na planecie cywilizacja Dawnych Slannów zaczęła chylić się ku upadkowi. Ich potomkowie stopniowo zapominali o dawnej potędze i wiedzy, a miasta obracały się w ruinę - prymitywne imitacje, jak cień minionej chwały, zajmowały miejsce oryginałów. Slannowie nie potrafili zapobiec swojemu upadkowi, a stare filozofie, technika i tradycje powoli zamieniały się w nic nie znaczące rytuały lub nieznane legendy. Slannowie pozostali jednak istotami o silnej woli, odpornymi na wpływy Chaosu. Zachowali cząstkę dawnej magii i nadal potrafili narzucać swoją wolę istota uwolnionym z próżni. Istotą tym oddawano boską cześć, a Slannowie próbowali je zjednać zwykłymi sposobami - poprzez ofiary i tajemnicze magiczne rytuały. Tylko w rzadkich przypadkach Slannowie czcili bogów Chaosu, a fizyczne mutacje oddziaływały na nich znacznie mniej, niż na inne rasy. Największe zagrożenie dla cywilizacji Slannów przyszło ze strony nowych ras, które zmutowane przez Chaos rychło wzrosły w potęgę. Odrażające istoty żyły pod miastami Slannów, wychodząc na powierzchnię, aby siać spustoszenie poprzez zarazę, ogień i mordy. Ohydne jaszczurze istoty z gór ryły swe korytarze na całym kontynencie. Ostatnio połączyły je z tunelami innych istot Chaosu i obecnie Chaos osiągnął pozycję, umożliwiającą niemal ostateczny atak na pozostałości cywilizacji Slannów. Jednak najcenniejszym, chociaż nieświadomym sługą Chaosu jest ludzkość. Albowiem rasa ludzka jest nieodwracalnie skalana żądzą władzy, zdobyczy i bogactw. Trwa ciągły najazd ziem Slannów przez ludzi ze Wschodniego kontynentu - awanturników ze Starego Świata i surowej Norski. Te wydarzenia przyspieszają upadek Slannów im wielu z nich potajemnie zaczęło czcić bogów Ciemności. Wraz z upadkiem cywilizacji Dawnych Slannów, rasy Elfów, Krasnoludów i Ludzi zostały pozostawione sobie samym. Elfowie okazali się najbardziej odporni na wpływy Kamienia Przemian. Tylko nieliczni ulegli, większość jednak pozostała wierna ideałom zakorzenionym przez Dawnych Slannów w ich kodach genetycznych. Krasnoludowi mieli mniej szczęścia. Mniej rozwinięci, bardziej byli podatni na oddziaływanie Kamienia Przemian; ich osobowości ulegały przemianom, jakich Dawni Slannowie nie potrafili przewidzieć. W najgorszym położeniu znaleźli się ludzie, ponieważ zostali wystawieni na oddziaływanie Spaczenia w okresie, gdy ich rozwój dopiero niedawno przekroczył etap bezmyślnych zwierząt. Podobnie jak istoty inteligentne, tak i wszystkie inne zostały dotknięte skazą Chaosu. I zawsze, upływu lat, skaz ta miała powodować degenerację umysłu lub mutacje fizyczne. U ludzi Chaos wyzwolił też wiele cech pozytywnych, jednak zasiał w sercu człowieka ukrytą groźbę, słabość wobec zła, która miała doprowadzić tę rasę do zguby równie pewnie, jak bardziej materialne zło, tak często spotykane w lasach i górach. Powstanie i upadek Azagotha Zapomniany przez współczesnych teologów Azagoth był jedną z pierwszych potęg Chaosu, która przedostała się przez rozbite Bramy Pradawnych. Mroczne Bóstwo wkrótce po objawieniu się w świecie materialnym objęło w swe władanie ziemie znane dziś jako Arabia, Nehekhara oraz Złe Ziemie i zniewoliło żyjące tam plemiona ludzi, z których w skutek działania Kamienia Przemian zaczęły powstawać znane dziś rasy Zielonoskórych. Kilka dziesięcioleci później, wzmocniony wiarą swych splugawionych poddanych Azagoth stworzył Baalrûkhi, najpotężniejsze z demonów które oddał pod komendę Demonicznego Księcia Alazrûkha znanego lepiej pod imieniem Miażdżącego Dusze i Niszczyciela Dobra. Wkrótce po stworzeniu Balrûkhów Azagoth przystąpił do realizacji kolejnego etapu swego demonicznego planu. Z pośród żyjących na terenie Arabii i Nehekhary ludzi oraz zamieszkujących Złe Ziemie plemion zielonoskórych Azagoth począł formować przerażającą Hordę Chaosu, która podzielona na dwie armie miała wesprzeć podążającą z biegunów planety Inwazję Chaosu. Po trwających tysiąclecia zmaganiach, u podnóża Czarnych Gór, armie Azagotha zostały rozbite przez zjednoczone armie Ludzi, Elfów oraz Krasnoludów wspieranych magią przybyłych z Ulthuanu elfich Mistrzów Wiedzy i zamieszkującego Szare Góry Wielkiego Czarnoksiężnika Konstanta Drachenfelsa. Po pokonaniu śmiertelnych żołnierzy Azagotha oraz wypędzeniu jego Baalrûkhów, pozostali przy życiu magowie pochwycili Azagotha ukrywającego się w twierdzy Azul-Amon i zamknęli bóstwo w Eterycznej Celi, umieszczonej za dwunastoma bramami, opieczętowanymi runami wykutymi przez krasnoludzkich Władców Run. Powstanie Be'lakora - Zwiastuna Chaosu Świat się zmieniał. Płodna rasa ludzi szybko rozprzestrzeniła się na południu Starego Świata, zakładając barbarzyńskie osady na terenach od Morza Tileańskiego, aż po Czarną Zatokę. Później powstały pierwsze ludzkie miasta. Wśród tych dawnych grodów największym był Tumas, jednak bogowie zniszczyli go ognistym deszczem i plagą szczurów. Była to kara za pychę jego mieszkańców, którzy porzucili wiarę. W swej ignorancji mieli się za równych istotom nieśmiertelnym. Wypalone ruiny Tumas znane są dziś jako Skavenblight i stanowią siedzibę rasy podstępnych i zdradzieckich Szczuroludzi, zwanych Skavenami. Chociaż Chaos wciąż próbował opanować serca i umysły pierwszych ludzi, atakując także zamieszkane przez nich krainy, jego wpływ na ludzkość był ograniczony. Z esencji Chaosu od tysiącleci powstawały demony, jednak większość z nich nie należała do świata materialnego i mogła w nim przebywać jedynie przez krótki czas. Kilka tysięcy lat temu, pod wpływem skrystalizowanej w formie Spaczenia mocy Dhar, powstała nowa rasa - zmutowanych hybryd człowieka i zwierzęcia. Nazywane Zwierzoludźmi, te potworne istoty mogły bez przeszkód istnieć w świecie materialnym, jednakże Chaosowi trudno było utrzymać w ryzach tak prymitywne stwory. Gdy brakowało ludzi, których można by nękać podbojami i ogniem, bestie te zwracały się przeciwko sobie, bezlitośnie wyniszczając własną rasę. Wtedy jednak narodził się Be’lakor. Ten dziki barbarzyńca przeszedł do historii jako pierwszy człowiek, który oddał swą duszę Mrocznym Bóstwom i został ich wybrańcem. Jako potężny wojownik i oddany sługa Ciemności, Be’lakor otrzymał wiele mrocznych błogosławieństw. Szeptane obietnice poprowadziły go na Północ, ku Pustkowiom Chaosu, które mozolnie przemierzał, pokonując wszelkie przeciwności i monstra, a stanął u Bram Chaosu. Cztery Potęgi Chaosu nagrodziły wytrwałość barbarzyńcy, niszcząc jego śmiertelne ciało i pozwalając mu odrodzić się jako książę demonów. W nowym ciele Be’lakor był niepowstrzymany. Objął dowództwo nad legionami Chaosu, niszcząc każdego, kto stanął mu na drodze i rekrutując śmiertelników z całego kontynentu. W końcu zaczęto go czcić jak boga. Jednak wraz z potęgą rosła też duma księcia. W swojej arogancji uwierzył, że jest równy Starszym Bogom, co doprowadziło do jego upadku. Cztery Bóstwa Chaosu odarły go z mocy, a Tzeentch, Pan Przemian, przeklął go i zmienił w szalonego ducha, który po wszystkie wieki miał reprezentować potęgę Chaosu. Be’lakor stał się Zwiastunem - Tym-Który-Koronuje-Zdobywców. Przeznaczone mu jest na zawsze służyć śmiertelnikom, którzy zwrócili na siebie łaskawą uwagę Niszczycielskich Potęg. Następnym Wybrańcem był Morkar Zjednoczycie. Z pomocą Zwiastuna poprowadził wielką kampanię przeciwko krainom ludzi. Historycy twierdzą, że udałoby mu się podbić krainy śmiertelników, gdyby nie natchniona obrona poprowadzona przez samego Sigmara. Liczne klęski Morkara obdarły Be’lakora z resztek zdrowych zmysłów, gdyż boleśnie przypomniały mu o tym, kim sam był w przeszłości, oraz o własnym upadku. Zwiastun wył z żalu przez wiele stuleci, przerywając rozpacz tylko po to, by umieścić Koronę Władzy na skroniach kolejnego spragnionego chwały wybrańca. Sześć skarbów wykutych w innym świecie posiadać będzie.Na skroniach jego spocznie korona… Biada śmiertelnikom, co w jej oko otwarte spojrzą.Świat nasz nadejdzie.I cztery zjednoczą się w Jedność. Pięć armii zagłady stanie do boju.Rozpocznie się ostatnia wojna tego świata.Gdy nadejdzie zagłada, gniew doda sił młodzieńcowi.Śmierć będzie jego chlebem, a przelana krew winem.Z krain ludzkich powstanie bohater. Zaraza będzie jego zgubą i boskim wybawieniem.Wybrańcem zostanie królewski syn. Potęga będzie mu dana i chwałą karmić się będzie.Wraz z nadejściem końca stare umrze, zgładzone ręką nowego. - fragment Niebiańskiej Księgi Przepowiedni, pióra Necrodomusa Szalonego dzieło potępione i zakazane przez Świątynię Sigmara Rozwój Elfów Moja teoria pochodzenia elfiej rasy spotka się z wrogością wielu różnych środowisk. Do dziś powszechnie uważano, że Elfowie są najstarszą rasą - nie potwierdzają tego jednak próbki skamielin: Krasnoludowie, Gnomy i ludzie to najstarsze rasy Starego Świata, ale Elfowie nie są daleko w tyle. Pierwsi Elfowie pojawili się w Starym Świecie niespełna dziesięć tysięcy lat temu. Są wytworem Selekcji Nadnaturalnej, tak jak Niziołki i inne magiczne gatunki. Pierwsze szczątki Elfów zostały odnalezione na zachodnim wybrzeżu Bretonni, były rozrzucone w pasie ziemi, w którym znajdowały się także kości Żmija. Między zębami tego starożytnego potwora odkryłem strzępy mithrilowej kolczugi i napierśnika, zbroi charakterystycznej dla elfich wojowników. Ponieważ wiek tego znaleziska został określony na ponad dziewięć tysięcy lat, możemy wnioskować, że w tym okresie Elfowie posiadali już rozwiniętą cywilizację. Elfów można odróżnić od innych Ras Średnich po proporcjach ciała, szczegółach twarzy, barwie włosów, oczu i skóry. Są nieco wyżsi od ludzi, średnia wzrostu wynosi 180 centymetrów, choć mają raczej filigranową budowę. Ramiona i nogi są u nich proporcjonalnie dłuższe od tułowia, niż obserwujemy to u ludzi, a ich palce u rąk i nóg są zwykle długie i cienkie. Mają wydłużone szpiczaste uszy, oczy w kształcie migdałów i małe, lekko zarysowane nosy. Ich skóra jest blada, o odcieniu od kremowobeżowego przez kredowobiały do delikatnego odcienia mlecznooliwkowego. Ich włosy także mają delikatną barwę, mogą być nawet złote lub srebrne. Rzadkie okazy mają wspaniałe ognistoczerwone lub czarne jak węgiel warkocze. Elfowie zdają się szczególnie lubić te dwa kolory, uznają nawet za atrakcyjnych ludzi o tym kolorze włosów. Ich oczy są srebrnobiałe, niebieskie, zielone, szare lub bursztynowe. Kolor oczu Elfa często zmienia się w zależności od jego nastroju, przechodząc z jednego odcienia w drugi. Kolor to nie jedyna szczególna cecha oczu Elfa - ich wzrok jest tak wyjątkowy, że pozwala im widzieć w ciemnościach na duże odległości, co czyni ich najlepszymi strzelcami ze wszystkich Ras Średnich. Elfowie to lud przesiąknięty magią. Ich mistyczne wibracje są tak silne, że trudno jest wyizolować uniwersalną częstotliwość ich tkanek, można to jednak osiągnąć w procesie destylacji. Ponieważ wypełnia je magiczna energia, Elfowie posiadają naturalne predyspozycje do używania Magii i wydały na świat niezliczone pokolenia magów. Z tego samego powodu nie mają naturalnych zdolności do studiowania Prawa Naturalnego i wielki problem sprawia im opanowanie nawet najprostszych dziedzin inżynierii. Ludziom trudno zrozumieć charakter Elfów, gdyż jest on czasem pełen paradoksów. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to lud pokojowy, uprzejmy, dobrotliwy, uwielbiający żarty i szaleństwa. Śmiertelnie poważnie podchodzą przy tym do spraw subiektywnie pojętego honoru, a sprowokowane - będą się pojedynkować na śmierć i życie, nawet za rzeczy, które człowiekowi mogą wydać się bez znaczenia. Uwielbiają biesiady, festyny i święta, wiele czasu spędzają ucztując, rzadko też zaprzątają sobie głowy takimi rzeczami jak praca. Mimo to często oskarżają inne rasy o marnowanie czasu na frywolności, przez które rozumieją dbanie o pieniądze i wygodne życie! Elfowie są wylewni, czarujący, pobłażliwi i dostojni, ale czasem ich arogancja może być dokuczliwa. Uważają się za rasę lepszą od innych, może poza Niziołkami, które bardzo lubią. Elfowie do wielu spraw podchodzą z filozoficznym dystansem, a klasyczna elfia arogancja często objawia się jako łagodna odraza do innych ras i ich towarzystwa. Niechęć ta rzadko urasta do rozmiarów nienawiści. Poza Zielonoskórymi, których Elfowie zabijają, kiedy tylko je zobaczą, a także Ogrami, które postrzegają jako szczyt wszystkiego, co wielkie, głupie i nieokrzesane, Elfowie po prostu gardzą takimi uczuciami. Ludzie nie rozumieją, że spotykani przez nich Elfowie są bardzo młodzi. Przez pierwsze stulecia swojego życia elfie dzieci mają się wyszaleć. Włóczą się więc w poszukiwaniu przeżyć i przygód, a w tym okresie życia najczęściej nawiązują kontakty z ludźmi, zarówno elfie kobiety, jak i Elfi mężczyźni (wśród ludzi mogą się lepiej wyszumieć). Po osiągnięciu dorosłości uspokajają się i poważnieją; być może z powodu pochowaniu kilku pokoleń krótko żyjących przyjaciół i towarzyszy tracą ochotę na ludzkie towarzystwo. Są ludem terytorialnym - tworzą grupy w różnych regionach, dlatego Elfowie z Lasu Laurelorn uważają się za odmienne plemię od Elfów z Lasu Loren. Wyjaśnia to odczuwana przez nie głęboka jedność z Naturą, w szczególności z lasami, które są ich ojczyzną. Niektórzy twierdzą, że widzieli Elfów posługujących się mową zwierząt, rozkazujące bestiom w ich języku, inni przysięgali, że Elfowie słyszą krzyki drzew, gdy te padają pod ciosami toporów drwali. Niezależnie od prawdziwości tych twierdzeń, Elfowie rzeczywiście bardzo kochają i szanują wszystko, co żyje. Mimo dumy odczuwanej z umiejętności łuczniczych i łowieckich, myśliwi Elfów zabijają w potrzebie lub w samoobronie, nigdy dla przyjemności, nienawidzą też tych, którzy wyruszają na łowy, aby zdobyć trofea. Nie sposób ustalić jak długo żyją Elfowie. Możemy zgadywać, że niezagrożone ranami i chorobami mogłyby żyć wiecznie, Elfowie nawet nie starzeją się naturalnie. Dlatego nie wypada pytać ich o wiek, a w szczególności nie pyta się o to kobiety. Elfia kobieta wyglądająca na siedemnastolatkę mogła widzieć, jak pięć pokoleń ludzi obróciło się w pył. Jeśli będziecie mieli okazję odwiedzenia elfiej osady, to korzystajcie ze sposobności przyglądania się innym Elfom, zwykle wyczuwają one wiek współziomków i zwracają się nich z szacunkiem. Jeśli spotykają się Elfowie z tego samego regionu, mówią do siebie Bracie lub Siostro. Jeśli spotkany Elf jest nieznajomym z innego regionu, nazywany jest Kuzynem lub Kuzynką. Elf mający kilkaset lat jest nazywany Matką lub Ojcem. Elfowie mający ponad tysiąc lat zwani są Ciotkami lub Wujami, co dowodzi umiłowania i szacunku. Naprawdę stare Elfy nazywa się Dziadkami lub Babkami. Byłem obecny przy Srebrnej Pani Laurelorn i słyszałem, jak bardzo stare Elfy zwracały się do niej Starsza, nie mogą jednak powiedzieć jak niewyobrażalny wiek określany jest tym zwrotem. - fragment Rasy Starego Świata. Teoria ewolucji, pióra doktora Balthasara von Schreibera dzieło potępione i zakazane przez Świątynię Sigmara Najmniej skażeni skutkami zniszczenia między wymiarowych Bram Pradawnych byli Elfowie, którzy w swoich wyspiarskich królestwach rozwijali się pomyślnie. Posiadana przez nich wiedza na temat magii Dawnych Slannów pozwoliła im opanować i kierować wieloma z nowych bytów. Spośród nich Elfowie oddawali cześć kilku wybranym, życzliwym istotom, między innymi hedonistycznemu bóstwu, które nazwały Menelothem. W ciągu tysiąca lat od upadku Dawnych Slannów, Elfowie rozwinęli swoją własną, dumną i złożoną cywilizację; wyruszyli z ojczystej wyspy, by zbadać świat. Prawie 6000 lat temu po raz pierwszy pożeglowali na zachód i z podziwem spojrzeli na ruiny cywilizacji Dawnych Slannów. Na wschodzie budowali osady na wybrzeżach Starego Świata, gdzie odkryli młodą jeszcze rasę Krasnoludów. Zapoczątkowali wymianę handlową i kulturalną. Z początku przynajmniej Elfowie wiele mogli nauczyć młodą rasę i wiele zyskać na bogactwach mineralnych, rzadkich skórach i cennych klejnotach. Przez tysiąc lat wszystko układało się jak najlepiej, póki siły Chaosu nie dotknęły umysłów Elfów. I chociaż byli oni potężnymi magami, to przecież nie potrafili wiele w porównaniu z Dawnymi Slannami. Wielu z nich uległo pokusie i zaczęło czcić mrocznych, złych bogów. Jednak Elfowie byli w zasadzie dobrymi istotami (być może dlatego, że tak zaplanowali Dawani Slannowie) i ogromna ich większość oparła się wpływom Chaosu. Wybuchła długa Wojna Domowa, która przez wiele lat szalała w Królestwach Elfów. W końcu Mroczni Elfowie zostali pokonani i uciekli do zachodnich krain, gdzie nazywa się je Druchii - Mrocznymi Elfami. Na chwilę świat powrócił do pozornego pokoju, chociaż wzrastające ambicje Krasnoludów i arogancja Elfów zapowiadała kłopoty w przyszłości. Wypędzone z Elfich Królestw Druchii dotarły do Starego Świata i zaczęły atakować wioski Krasnoludów. Khazadzi nie wiedząc nic o podziale Elfów, w odwecie zaatakowali kolonie Leśnych Elfów. Stosunki pomiędzy tymi dwoma rasami zaczęły się pogarszać, aż mniej więcej 5000 lat temu (2000 lat po upadku Dawnych Slannów) wybuchła wielka wojna. Pamięć o niej do dziś dzień rzuca cień na stosunki między Krasnoludami, a Elfami. Wojna ta spowodowała ogromne straty w obu populacjach, wiele najsłynniejszych miast krasnoludzkich zostało zniszczonych. Aż w końcu Elfowie opuścili Stary Świat. Pozostała jedynie nieliczna grupa, która zaszyła się w głębokich lasach, z dala od terenów zdominowanych przez Krasnoludów. Khazadzi uznali się za zwycięzców, chociaż stracili wiele siedzib i znaczną część swojej populacji. Od tego czasu tylko sporadycznie Elfowie wikłali się w sprawy Starego Świata. Ich własna cywilizacja utraciła dynamikę rozwoju, stała się zamknięta, hedonistyczna i odizolowana. Statki Elfów wciąż pływają po oceanach, handlując z ludźmi i niedobitkami Slannów, żyjącymi na kontynencie Lustrii. Rozwój Krasnoludów Zobaczmy to. Taaak… Tutejszy porfir, obrobiony raczej za pomocą stali niż mithrilu. Widzicie te rysy tam? Nie? Badacz uczy się dostrzegać takie rzeczy dziesiątki lat. To samo powiedziałem w zeszłym roku memu serdecznemu przyjacielowi, Hugnirowi Krzemienne Czoło - zdolnemu bakałarzowi, który już niedługo może zostać wielkim uczonym - Hugnirze, badacz uczy się dostrzegać takie rzeczy dziesiątki lat, tak powiedziałem. Jest w zwyczaju, że przywódca krasnoludzkiego klanu powinien - na znak rangi - stale nosić koronę. Choć zakładane podczas ceremonii i innych ważnych uroczystości insygnia są wspaniałe i kosztowne, diadem noszony na co dzień ma często prosty kształt i jest wykonany z żelaza lub stali. Na koniec panowania każdego władcy jego koronę topi się - jak nakazuje tradycja - w piecach mistrza kowalskiego danej warowni i odlewa ponownie dla nowego króla. Choć cały powyższy proces jest bardzo zrytualizowany, nie ma magicznego charakteru. Jednak panuje powszechna opinia, że korona wielkiego, znamienitego monarchy przekazuje iskierkę wielkości na władcę, którego diadem został z niej zrobiony. Zdobycie insygnium może nawet usankcjonować prawo do tronu, gdy było ono wcześniej wątpliwe. Ten obyczaj doprowadził do wybuchu kilku krasnoludzkich wojen domowych. - Ze Zbioru krasnoludzkich mądrości i przesądów pióra doktora Theoprastusa Hochlebena z Collegium Theologica w Middenheim, AS2435 Kiedy klimat się ocieplił i lasy pokryły Stary Świat, Krasnoludowie byli drugą rasą, która wyruszyła z obszarów równikowych na północ. W tym czasie Elfowie od dawna żyli już na wyspach przeznaczonych im przez Dawnych Slannów. Krasnoludowie zasiedlili tereny wzdłuż łańcucha gór, znanych później jako Góry Krańca Świata. Góry te rozciągały się od tropikalnych krain południa daleko ku północy, poza Stary Świat. W swej drodze na północ, Krasnoludowie drążyli tunele, żyjąc początkowo w prymitywnych, naturalnych kryjówkach. Z czasem jednak zaczęli budować solidne kamienne schronienia i duże fortece, znajdujące się częściowo pod ziemią, a częściowo na powierzchni. Nie wędrowali na północ masowo, lecz rozprzestrzeniali się powoli, tak że wcześniejsze ich siedziby na południu nigdy nie zostały opuszczone, a cały łańcuch górski tworzył krasnoludzką dziedzinę o ogromnych rozmiarach. Upadek Dawnych Slannów nastąpił w okresie świtu cywilizacji Krasnoludów i z tego powodu u wielu z nich widać wpływ materii Chaosu, która dostała się do świat podczas zniszczenia bram. Rozwój społeczny Krasnoludów nastąpił w okresie, gdy bogowie i inne potęgi zadomowiły się już na świecie. Dlatego Krasnoludowie nie zdołali zapanować nad nimi w takiej mierze jak Elfowie. Mimo to, gdy Elfowie powrócili do Starego Świata, Krasnoludowie byli już rozwiniętą rasą. Okazali się utalentowanymi budowniczymi, rzemieślnikami i wojownikami. Już wcześniej spotkali i zwyciężyli niezliczone istoty Chaosu i właśnie wtedy rozpoczęła się ich odwieczna wojna z Goblinami oraz Orkami (chociaż wielu ludzi wierzy, że Gobliny i stworzenia pokrewne są zmutowanymi potomkami Krasnoludów oraz Elfów. Inni z kolei uważają, że te złe istoty dostały się do naszego świata przez zniszczone przejścia). Krasnoludowi wykorzystywali kontakty ze starszą cywilizacją Elfów, uczciwa wymiana dóbr i idei pozwoliła im obu rozwijać się w spokoju, bezpiecznym od wpływów istot Chaosu. Zanim wybuchła między nimi wojna, Krasnoludowie cieszyli się dobrobytem, a ich populacja znacznie wzrosła. W Górach Krańca Świata wznoszono wielkie miasta, a z kamieni wydobytych w kopalniach, których tunele ciągnęły się kilometrami, wykonywano przepiękne klejnoty. Wszystko to przepadło w czasie wojen z Elfami, zwanych Wojną o Brodę lub Wojną Zemsty - wojen, sprowokowanych przez Mroczne Elfy, które wyniszczyły starsze rasy. Gdy skończyła się wojna i Elfowie opuścili Stary Świat, Krasnoludowie nie potrafili obronić swego królestwa. Jedna po drugiej, ich twierdze i miasta wpadały w ręce Goblinoidów oraz ich sojuszników. Ostateczny cios padł 4000 lat temu - wybuchy wulkanów i trzęsienia ziemi, spowodowane potężną podziemną eksplozją wywołaną przez zakończony katastrofą eksperyment Szczuroludzi, zniszczyły wiele krasnoludzkich siedzib, a ziemie na wschodzie pokryły pyłem, gruzami i wiecznymi chmurami. Wydaje się niemożliwe by te Mroczne Krainy powstały w naturalny sposób, gdyż wydarzenia te zbyt dobrze odpowiadały celom istot ciemności. Po upadku Krasnoludów, Góry Krańca Świata stały się rojowiskiem wszelkiego typu złych istot, w tym także zamieszkujących pustkę demonów, z których wiele czczonych jest przez Gobliny jako bogowie. Krasnoludowie nie zostali jednak całkowicie zniszczeni, chociaż ich potęga znacznie zmalała. Ci z nich, którzy pozostali w zniszczonych siedzibach, byli zmuszeni do stałej walki z Goblinami, tak że okres ten zyskał miano ery Wojen Goblińskich. Jedno z nielicznych miast krasnoludzkich, które pozostały nie zdobyte to Karaz-a-Karak, największa z krasnoludzkich posiadłości. Było to jedyne miast wzniesione wystarczająco daleko na północy, aby uniknąć wulkanicznej aktywności. Niektórzy krasnoludowie całkowicie opuścili Góry Krańca Świata, zakładając nowe siedziby w Górach Czarnych i Szarych. Ze wszystkich Ras Mniejszych to właśnie Krasnoludowie są bezsprzecznie wzorem doskonałości. Więksi i lepiej zbudowani, niż ich mniejsi kuzyni Gnomy i Niziołki, żyją także dłużej od nich; naturalna długość życia krasnoludzkiego mężczyzny wynosi prawie 600 lat. Ich wzrost waha się od 130 do 150 centymetrów, są tędzy i przysadziści, a wszystko to mięśnie. Niewiele chorób się ich ima, niezwykła odporność pozwala im - lepiej niż innym znanym rasom - znosić ekstremalne warunki pogodowe i brak pożywienia. Są też inteligencji i wysoko rozwinięci, posiadają wielką wrażliwość artystyczną, mają wyczulone zmysły smaku, węchu i słuchu - jest to wspólna cecha wszystkich Ras Mniejszych. Odróżniając Krasnoludów od innych ras, należy zwrócić uwagę na ich zarost, ani Gnomy, ani Niziołki nie posiadają tak bujnych i okazałych bród. Nasze eksperymenty z krasnoludzką tkanką wykazały prawie całkowity brak mistycznych wibracji, a ich kości znajdowano w najstarszych skamielinach. Stąd wniosek, iż nie powstały za sprawą jakiegokolwiek czynnika magicznego, lecz są dziećmi selekcji naturalnej, tak jak ludzie. Ze skąpych dowodów, które obecnie posiadamy, wynika, że rozejście się dróg naszej Rasy Średniej i Ras Mniejszych miało miejsce długo przed przybyciem Dawnych Slannów, wiele dziesiątek tysięcy lat temu i od tej pory nasza ewolucja posuwa się równolegle. Z tego powodu ludzi i przedstawiciele Ras Mniejszych nie mogą wydawać na świat wspólnego potomstwa; więzy krwi między nami są na to zbyt słabe. Jako dzieci selekcji naturalnej Krasnoludowie - tak jak ludzie - nie wykazują predyspozycji do Magii i muszą szukać siły w stosowaniu Prawa Naturalnego. Są wyśmienitymi matematykami, doskonale radzą sobie w profesjach wywodzących się z tej Nauki, np. jako architekci i inżynierowie. Przodują w wydobyciu, przerobie i formowaniu metali - z tego są najbardziej znani, ale ich garbarze, stolarze i kamieniarze także nie mają sobie równych. Aby ocenić piękno ich rzeźb i stolarki, trzeba je zobaczyć, jednak niewielu nie-krasnoludów ma okazje obejrzeć ich warownie, a jeszcze mniej widziało ich skarby. Krasnoludowie to nacja tajemnicza, przywiązana do wielu zakazów i tabu, których nie wolno im złamać pod karą wygnania bądź nawet śmierci. Krasnoludowie zamieszkują tereny górskie, żyjąc w potężnych, osadzonych w zboczach gór warowniach. Ich naturalnymi wrogami są Zielonoskórzy, ponieważ obie rasy walczą o przestrzeń życiową. Osobliwości krasnoludzkiego społeczeństwa stały się inspiracją wielu mitów i mylnych ocen ich rasy, a sami Khazadzi nie wykazują zbytniej chęci sprostowywania i wyjaśniania. Niektórzy teologowie utrzymują, że Krasnoludowie są Dziećmi Ziemi uformowanymi z pierwotnej gliny, wybrani do życia pod ziemią od samego początku. Nie ma wątpliwości, że ich rasa jest stara, prawdą jest też, że od tysiącleci budują swe warownie w górach. Wiele osób zastanawia się, dlaczego tak niewielu z zewnątrz miało okazję zobaczyć krasnoludzką kobietę, zagadką jest też fakt, że nie pracują one w kopalniach, kamieniołomach, hutach i kuźniach, czyli miejscach dla ich rasy typowych. Usiłując znaleźć jakieś wyjaśnienie tego ogólnie znanego zjawiska, przebadałem wiele innych długowiecznych organizmów i doszedłem do wniosku, że przy długim cyklu życiowym Krasnoludów, także ciąża krasnoludzkich kobiet musi trwać bardzo długo (z moich doświadczeń wynika, że ponad 5 lat), a w tym czasie jej zdrowie jest bardzo słabe i dlatego cały klan o bezpieczeństwo, samopoczucie i wygodę przyszłej matki. -fragment Rasy Starego Świata. Teoria ewolucji, pióra doktora Balthasara von Schreibera dzieło potępione i zakazane przez Świątynię Sigmara Rozwój ludzkości Na początku był Chaos, a w Chaosie była Moc, Wielka Moc bez Formy. I w Chaosie zapanował Ruch, a w Ruchu była Forma, I w zasięgu Ruchu były Słowa, Które kształtowały Ruch i nadawały mu Formę. I Wielcy Mówcy zostali obudzeni, i Wielkie Słowa zostały wypowiedziane, i Wielka Magia została wykuta, Narodziny Świata. I w Obrazie Wielkich Mówców zostaliśmy przebudzeni, i w Obrazie Wielkich Słów przemawialiśmy, i w Obrazie Wielkiej Magii wykuwaliśmy nasz świat. Jak zostało powiedziane, tak się stanie. - Pierwsza Księga Vereny, Historia Świata Działo się to po upadku wielkiego Królestwa Krasnoludów, gdy rozproszyli się oni między górami Starego Świata. Około 3000 lat temu i 4000 lat po upadku Dawnych Slannów rozpoczął się rozwój ludzkości. Świat pozostawał wówczas pod wpływem Chaosu. U niewielu z ludzi wpływy Chaosu były tak silne, że zaczęli oddawać cześć bogom Chaosu, niewątpliwie jednak u całej rasy rozwinęły się aktywność, agresja i skłonność do kulturowej zmienności - cechy te całkiem nieobecne u Elfów i jedynie śladowo występujące u Krasnoludów. Krasnoludowie obserwowali rozwój nowej rasy. Od czasu do czasu handlowali z ludźmi, wymieniając metalowe narzędzia, Świecidełka, niekiedy też usługi na skóry i futra. Ludzie wiele zyskali na tej wymianie, jednak silne poczucie niezależności sprawiło, że ich rozwój poszedł inną, szybszą drogą. W ciągu pięciuset lat z nagich dzikusów przemienili się w rolników i pasterzy - barbarzyńców, to prawda, ale też wspaniałych wojowników, przeciwstawiających się złym istotom, takim jak Gobliny. Krasnoludowie, tak długo zagrożeni zagładą, znaleźli wreszcie nowego sojusznika i obie rasy wspólnie przegnały Gobliny ze Starego Świata. Oczywiście głębokie lasy i góry pozostały niebezpieczne, ale oczyszczono większość pozostałych terenów. Krasnoludowie nadal żyli w swych dawnych siedzibach, bezustannie zagrożeni przez Gobliny, a jednak znacznie bezpieczniejsi niż w ostatnich stuleciach. Gdy ludzkość rozwijała się i sięgała coraz dalej, Krasnoludowie pozostawali w bliskim sąsiedztwie gór i kopalni. Przez następne dwa tysiące lat ludzkość rozwinęła cywilizację miejską i wyroby tradycyjnego rzemiosła Krasnoludów zaczęły być cenione w gęsto zaludnionym Starym Świecie. Do dzisiaj wielu Krasnoludów żyje w ludzkich miastach, gdzie zdolności mechaniczne i kowalskie czynią z nich zamożnych obywateli. Prawda jest jednak taka, że Krasnoludowie wymierają. Z każdym rokiem mniej jest osad w Górach Krańca Świata, przysłowiowo powolne tempo reprodukcji powoduje stały spadek ich liczby. Co gorsza, w rezultacie silnego wybuchu północnych Bram, na północy pojawiło się wiele istot Chaosu, a spora ilość Krasnoludów zamieszkujących te regiony uległa zepsuciu, zmieniając się w odrażających Krasnoludów Chaosu. Rozwój niziołków Niziołki są jedną z mniejszych ras Starego Świata. Przeciętny Niziołek nie przekracza 110 centymetrów i często wyposażony jest w wydatny brzuszek, znane są bowiem ze skłonności do obżarstwa. Ich zmysły są równie rozwinięte jak u reszty Ras Mniejszych, ale najczulszy jest zmysł smaku, dlatego wiele niziołków pracuje w kuchni - dla własnych zysków i ku przyjemności innych. Prawie wszyscy sławni szefowie kuchni to Niziołki, najniższa z cywilizowanych ras produkuje także cenione wina, piwa i jabłeczniki. Zewnętrznie Niziołki można odróżnić od innych Ras Mniejszych po kilku szczegółach: są niższe niż Krasnoludowie i nie noszą gęstych bród, choć inne części ich ciał pokryte są włoskami przypominającymi zwierzęcą sierść (szczególnie dotyczy to nóg i stóp). Nie mają dużych i mięsistych nosów jak Gnomy i są nieco od niż tęższe. Najbardziej widoczną częścią ciała Niziołków są stopy - nieproporcjonalnie duże i bardzo owłosione, o grubej i elastycznej skórze na podeszwach, co zapewnia im wygodę chodzenia. Zwykle nie noszą obuwia, ponieważ uważają je za niewygodne i niezgrabne, a do tego hałaśliwe. Oprócz powierzchownych różnic w wyglądzie istnieją głębsze, bardziej skomplikowane rozbieżności między Niziołkami a przedstawicielami innych Ras Mniejszych. W przeciwieństwie do Krasnoludów i Gnomów, wytworów selekcji naturalnej, ewolucja Niziołków została wywołana przez Magię. Można to zaobserwować, poddając tkankę Niziołka badaniom alchemicznym: po wyeliminowaniu w procesie destylacji innych wibracji, każda jego tkanka i kość będzie rezonować z pewną tajemniczą częstotliwością. Jest ona właściwa tylko tej rasie, nie wykryto jej u przedstawicieli innych gatunków, a wszystkie Niziołki rezonują z tą częstotliwością nawet długo po śmierci (badaliśmy wielowiekowe szczątki i wykazywały one identyczny rezonans rasowy). Pierwsze Niziołki pojawiły się niedługo po przybyciu Slannów, na łagodnych wzgórzach Krainy Zgromadzenia. Prawdopodobnie ich przodkami byli ludzie, chociaż - jak we wszystkim, co dotyczy selekcji nadnaturalnej - nie możemy tego stwierdzić na pewno. Nie się również określić czynnika magicznego, który spowodował ich oderwanie od ludzkiej rasy, nie wiadomo też w jakim celu się pojawiły. Rezultatem działania magii było wydłużenie długości ich życia do 400 lat (w porównaniu z 80-100 latami życia ludzi). Może to także wyjaśniać różnice fizyczne między Niziołkami, a Gnomami i Krasnoludami oraz wiele unikalnych cech charakteru tych pierwszych. Mimo, że emanują magicznym rezonansem, Niziołki nie wykazują predyspozycji do bycia czarodziejami; ich magiczna natura objawia się bardziej subtelnie, bo w głębszym połączeniu tej rasy z Naturą, szczególnie ze zwierzętami i roślinami domowymi. Większość Niziołków zamieszkuje tereny wiejskie i nie wykazuje poważniejszych ambicji nad proste i spokojne życie w domowym ognisku - są dobrymi rolnikami i winiarzami, są też o wiele cierpliwsze, pasywniejsze (oraz uprzejmiejsze) niż Gnomy i Krasnoludowie, kochają wygodę i spokój, nie lubią angażować się w sprawy innych ras. Niezależnie od profesji, Niziołka zawsze ciągnie do spokojnych i zielonych miejsc; nawet gdy mieszka w miastach, odczuwa potrzebę posiadania ogrodu, a podwórko jego domu często zdobi wiele ziół i kwiatów, uli i grządek z warzywami. Niziołki zwykle mieszkają w małych, zamkniętych społecznościach. Żyjące na wsi budują wioski, a domy wznoszą pod kopcami ziemi, które następnie pokrywają darnią i kwiatami - taka izolacja czyni ich domostwa wygodnymi, ciepłymi w czasie zimy, a chłodnymi w lecie. Jeśli idzie o Niziołki zamieszkujące miasta, to mogą one tworzyć więcej niż jedną społeczność, grupy te utrzymują przyjazne stosunki, chociaż każda z podtrzymuje własne obyczaje i tradycje. W przeciwieństwie do kobiet Gnomów i Krasnoludów kobiety Niziołków mają dużą swobodę działania i przemieszczania się. Żaden żonaty Niziołek nie poważyłby się trzymać małżonki w domu! Prawdopodobnie nie zniosłaby tego, chociaż małe kobiety mają ognisty temperament i dużo mówią. Często pracują ze swymi mężami w polu lub pomagają im w prowadzeniu interesów, czasem są nawet właścicielkami farm i małych zajazdów. Opuszczają jednak domy tylko wtedy, gdy jest to absolutnie niezbędne. Mężczyźni niezbyt lubią podróże, kobiety lubią je jeszcze mniej. Rzadko widzi się więc podróżujące Niziołki. -fragment Rasy Starego Świata. Teoria ewolucji, pióra doktora Balthasara von Schreibera dzieło potępione i zakazane przez Świątynię Sigmara Początki tych małych humanoidów giną w pomroce dziejów, ale wydają się oni spokrewnieni z ludźmi. Stwierdzono, że gdy ludzie podążali za Krasnoludami na północ, Niziołki były już w pełni ukształtowaną rasą. Nie są ludem płodnym i nigdy nie było ich wielu - nawet dzisiaj uważa się, że żyje nie więcej niż kilka tysięcy tych niewielkich istot. Możliwe, że są efektem ostatniego genetycznego eksperymentu Dawnych Slannów - zapewne próby stworzenia rasy odpornej na mutacyjne wpływy Chaosu - bo rzeczywiście Niziołki w dużej mierze są takie. Ich podobieństwo do ludzi, a zwłaszcza do dzieci może świadczyć o ludzkim pochodzeniu, jednak rozdział musiałby nastąpić na długo przed upadkiem cywilizacji Dawnych Slannów. Jeżeli Niziołki bo tak same siebie nazywają były próbą stworzenia rasy zdolnej do przetrwania przewidywanej katastrofy, wówczas należy uznać, że doświadczeń Slannowie nie dokończyli. Chociaż Niziołki są w znacznym stopniu odporne na oddziaływanie Chaosu, brakuje im fizycznej siły i umysłowej dojrzałości, pozwalającej na samodzielny rozwój. Od niepamiętnych czasów żyją między ludźmi, korzystając z ich opieki i ochrony. Rozkwit ludzkości Ludzie są najliczniejszą ze wszystkich Ras Średnich. Jesteśmy dziećmi czystej selekcji naturalnej, próbki skamielin wyraźnie pokazują, że nasi przodkowie i wczesni Krasnoludowie rozdzielili się na długo przed przybyciem Pradawnych oraz Slannów, i od tamtej pory obie linie krwi ewoluowały równolegle. Tak jak Krasnoludowie są przodkami Gnomów, tak ludzie są żyjącym korzeniem z którego wyrosły takie myślące istoty jak Elfowie, Giganci, Ogry, a także ohydni Zwierzoludzie, a według niektórych przesłanek także Goblinoidy. Może trudno jest zaakceptować tę prawdę, ale jest ona jedynym wyjaśnieniem pewnych niepodważalnych faktów. Po pierwsze nasze badania paleontologiczne potwierdziły, że ludzie w obecnym kształcie zamieszkują Stary Świat od ponad dwudziestu tysięcy lat. Po drugie, zarówno tkanki ludzi czystej krwi, jak i najstarsze skamieniałe szczątki naszej rasy nie zawierają żadnej magii. Jednak mimo całkowitego braku wewnętrznej i uniwersalnej magii w rasie ludzkiej, ludzie zawsze są zdolni do poczęcia niepłodnych hybryd z trzema zupełnie odrębnymi rasami, z których żadna nie może rozmnażać się z innymi: są to Elfowie, Goblinoidy i Ogry. Jeśli połączyć z danymi geologicznymi daty, które przyjmujemy za pojawienie się wszystkich trzech ras (a więc na długo po pojawieniu się pierwszych ludzi), jasne się staje, że ludzie są prekursorami, od których wywodzi się reszta ras powstałych w procesie Selekcji Nadnaturalnej, Elfowie, Ogry i Goblinoidy zostały stworzone z ludzi wskutek działania Magii! Wzrost przeciętnego człowieka wynosi 175 centymetrów, waga bywa znacznie zróżnicowana, a długość życia wynosi około 80 lat, choć niektórzy dożywają i 100 (jednakże dłuższe życie musi być związane z działaniem Magii). Mimo braku natury magicznej, ludzie są czasem zdolni opanować Magię i osiągnąć niewielkie sukcesy w rzucaniu Zaklęć. Z drugiej strony - wrodzona inteligencja i ciekawość ludzi daje im najwspanialszą możliwość wykorzystania Prawa Naturalnego, dzięki czemu wytwarzają i kontrolują wiele urządzeń mechanicznych i przyswoili wiele z technologii Krasnoludów. Charakter rasy ludzkiej jest bardzo zróżnicowany. Ludzie mają skłonność do łączenia się w grupy oparte na bliskiej rodzinie, darzą wielkim uczuciem swoich partnerów i dzieci. Są jedną z najliczniejszych ras Starego Świata, żyją także poza jego granicami i tolerują każdy klimat. Wykonują wszelkie profesje - ich upór jest tak wielki, że nie pozwalają się pozbawić lokum i pracy niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo muszą się do nich dostosowywać. Nie mają też żadnych wrodzonych uprzedzeń, choć większość ludzi boi się Ogrów… I lęk ten dotyczy prawdopodobnie każdej istoty, która uważa ludzkie mięso za przysmak. -fragment Rasy Starego Świata. Teoria ewolucji, pióra doktora Balthasara von Schreibera dzieło potępione i zakazane przez Świątynię Sigmara Ludzie są jedną z najstarszych ras Starego Świata. Choć jeszcze 3000 lat temu, skłócone i zwaśnione prymitywne hordy myśliwskie podążały za Krasnoludami na północ i zaczynały osiedlać się w lasach Starego Świata. Na początku żyli z myślistwa, rybactwa i zbieractwa. Jednak w ciągu krótkiego czasu zbudowali prymitywne siedziby (możliwe, że imitują kamienne fortece Krasnoludów) i rozpoczęli hodowlę bydła. Gdy zaczęli walczyć o swoje terytoria, wzajemne waśnie i rywalizacja, a także ataki wszędobylskich Goblinów, spowalniały rozwój. Oba te problemy zostały ostatecznie rozwiązane dzięki temu, iż pojawił się silny przywódca - Sigmar Młotodzierżca, który zjednoczył plemiona ludzi z północnego zachodu Starego Świata i w sojuszu z Krasnoludami ostatecznie pokonał armie Goblinów, wypędzając je aż do Mrocznych Krain. W ten sposób stworzył podstawy istniejącego dzisiaj Imperium. Przez następne 500 lat ludzie zajmowali wciąż nowe tereny. Powodów tak gwałtownego rozwoju rasy można poszukiwać w czasach, gdy wybuchły Bramy Pradawnych, wyrzucając na świat duże ilości pierwotnej materii Chaosu. Chociaż bowiem Chaos ma moc zniekształcania i niszczenia, niesie również agresję, zmienność i energię. Ludzkość odziedziczyła wiele z tych cech. Wielu spośród ludzi było skazanych przez podstępny Chaos. Ich ciała i umysły mutowały, aż powstały nowe rasy nieludzkich stworów - znienawidzeni Zwierzoludzie. Jednak przytłaczająca większość pozostała taka jak przedtem. Tak więc Zwierzoludzie i inni mutanci zostali przegnani w głębokie lasy i do podziemi, gdzie mieszkają wraz z innymi sługami Chaosu. Tysiąc pięćset lat temu Imperium rozpadło się na liczne, wojujące ze sobą królestwa, utworzone dokoła nowych miast, które zaczęli wznosić ludzie. Jak na standardy Krasnoludów czy Elfów były one dosyć prymitywne, a życie w nich nie należało do najłatwiejszych - głód i choroby były na porządku dziennym. Większość ludzi spędzała całe swoje życie na uprawianiu roli. Budowano zazwyczaj drewna, wysiłek związany z wznoszeniem kamiennych budowli rezerwując dla niektórych grobowców, świątyń i z rzadka fortec. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie ludzkość rozwinęła spójny język pisany, chociaż jeszcze przez 500 lat jego znajomość pozostawała rzadkością. Tymczasem na południu zarysowało się nowe niebezpieczeństwo w postaci religijnych krucjat, wyruszających z Arabii. Po inwazji nomadów ze wschodu, około 750 lat temu, i zasiedleniu przez nich obszarów znanych obecnie jako Kislev, w Nowym Świecie zaczął panować układ polityczny, jaki przetrwał do dzisiaj. Ludzie pojęli, że wewnętrzne spory utrudniają obronę przed innymi ludźmi, a tym samym przed inwazją Chaosu. W rezultacie imperium zostało ponownie zjednoczone przez Magnusa Pobożnego. Wraz z rozwojem systemu dróg i rozbudowa kanałów wodnych, państwa uzyskały większą stabilizację. Powstały kwitnące społeczności. Typowe współczesne miasto zamieszkuje kilka tysięcy ludzi. Stoi tu wiele pięknych budynków z kamienia lub niedawno wynalezionej cegły. Nauka, literatura, sztuka i wiedza wszelkiego rodzaju rozkwitają pod patronatem bardziej oświeconych jednostek, a wszyscy z nadzieją spoglądają w przyszłość. Ludzie już nie są uzależnieni wyłącznie od ziemi, wielu z nich utrzymuje się z rzemiosła. Trwa szybki rozwój różnych jego dziedzin: metalurgii, szklarstwa, drukarstwa, stolarstwa i tkactwa - wszystko to obecnie przewyższa nawet wyroby krasnoludów, z których wielu aktywnie współtworzy ten postęp. Najnowszym odkryciem jest proch strzelniczy, chociaż bywa jeszcze zawodny i rzadko wykorzystywany Wtargnięcie Chaosu Szeregi nadciągającej armii rozciągały się aż po horyzont. Była bezlitosna i bardziej ponura niż nocne mroki, tak że ten niezwykły widok wywoływał trwogę w sercach najbardziej odważnych z nas. Powyżej odzianych w czerń regimentów łopotały sztandary Krwawego Boga, ozdobione skrętami run które zdawały się poruszać tak jakby pulsowała w nich życie. Biała broń łaknąca krwi błyszczała wśród szeregów, prowadzonych w bój przez czempionów.Maszerowali ku nam w pełnych zbrojach bez zmęczenia, bez zwalniania. Gdy tak maszerowali, a w powietrzu niosło się bicie ich wielkich bębnów, miało się wrażenie, że trzęsie się ziemia. Płonące strzały nie powstrzymywały ich marszu. Nasi żołnierze chroniący się za barierą tarcz rozpryskiwali się na boki jak małe dzieci. Szarżująca kawaleria nie była w stanie ich zgnieść. Nie było rycerza, który stawiłby czoło przeciwnikowi w pojedynku. Wróg zbywał wzruszeniem ramion własne rany i zabijał każdego śmiertelnika w mgnieniu oka. Czaszki naszych towarzyszy nieśli zatknięte za pas Jeszcze pamiętam ich okrzyk wojenny: KREW dla PANA KRWI! CZASZKI pod TRON CZASZEK! Nawet gdy umierali jeszcze intonowali, topiąc krzyki umierających i grzmienia naszych rogów. KREW dla PANA KRWI! i pod koniec dnia tylko ja jeden ostałem się przy życiu, pogrzebany pod kopcem bezgłowych zwłok. To byli Wojownicy Chaosu. Zasłaniający promienie słońca, zadający ból naszym ziemiom! Dlatego musimy ich pokonać jeżeli nasz świat ma być uratowany… - fragment pamiętnika kapitana Kurta Heinza Wolftaube Tak, więc rozwój ludzi wydawał się stabilny i pewny. Niewielu domyślało się nietrwałości jej fundamentów. Każda nowa generacja płodziła nowe zło, mutacje i wypaczenia ludzkiego ducha. Chociaż wiele zniekształconych istot zabijano zaraz po urodzeniu, a niezliczone inne wypędzano w lasy, zawsze znajdowały się osobniki o mniej skażonym wyglądzie, które pozostawały w społeczeństwie. Społeczeństwie niektórych miastach starego Świata i w bluźnierczych gajach pośród głębokich lasów, ci degeneraci ludzkości oddawali cześć odrażającym bogom Chaosu. Dla większości ludzi fakty te pozostały tajemnicą i tylko nieliczni ludzie dostrzegli niebezpieczeństwo tworzone przez swoja własną rasę. Co innego lasy i puszcze na pustkowiach. Tutaj zagrożenie jest bardziej realne - stale powiększające się bandy Goblinów i Zwierzoludzie Chaosu stanowiło zagrożenie nawet dla większych grup wędrowców. Nawet miasta nie są całkowicie bezpieczne. Poniżej najgłębszych kanałów i studni, Chaos wgryzał się w trzewia cywilizacji. Zmutowane istoty, obdarzone okrutną inteligencją, władają światem jaskiń i tuneli, o których ludzie nie mają pojęcia. Przodują pośród nich Skaveni - Szczuroludzie Chaosu i słudzy Entropii. Ich tunele oplatają cały kontynent siecią rozkładu, a odgałęzienia łączą się potajemnie z ludzkimi piwnicami i kanałami. Skaveni żerują na odpadkach, atakują pechowców, którzy przypadkowo trafili w ich ręce. A jednak nawet nikt nie podejrzewa, jak mocno rozpleniło się zło. Ludzkość zawsze szuka racjonalnych wyjaśnień dla tajemniczych przypadków zaginięć, zarazy, rozkładu, ognia i śmierci. Często się zdarza, że same granice Chaosu rozszerzają się i przesuwają w kipiących falach zepsucia. Kogokolwiek ta fala pochwyci, ten wie, że nawet prawa natury zostają wypaczone i tracą sens. Zmiany i mutacje następują coraz szybciej i zarówno w materii nieożywionej, jak i u istot żywych. Kamień może topnieć i płynąć, zniekształceni ludzie i zwierzęta zlewają się razem w potworne istoty. I zawsze w tym morzu Chaosu pędzą hordy Jego Wojowników, którzy mordują i czerpią rozkosz z rzezi. A gdy fala zawraca, jak zawsze dotąd czyniła, nigdy nie cofa się o tyle, o ile się wysunęła. I ci, którzy zostali odmienieni, takimi pozostają i dołączają do szeregów sług Chaosu. Tak, więc wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji ludzi wzrastają wpływy też Chaosu. Fizyczne i duchowe zepsucie ras, stworzonych przez Dawnych Slannów w końcu spowoduje ich zagładę. Jednak zagłada jest przeznaczeniem także istot stworzonych przez Chaos, wszelkie życie ulegnie rozkładowi w spienioną protoplazmę, w której unosić się będą zagubione, rozdarte i bezbronne dusze, cierpiąc męki zadawane przez bezlitosnych bogów Chaosu. Zwycięstwo Chaosu, chociaż pewne, może zostać jednak odsunięte - istoty praworządne oraz inne niechaotyczne byty z pustki spróbują bronić swej tożsamości i swych ideałów. Zwycięstwo Chaosu na powrót zepchnie je w pustkę, by połączyły się z bytami, z których powstały, gdy runęły Bramy Pradawnych. Tymczasem słudzy Chaosu będą wciąż się starać, by zniszczyć cywilizacje Ludzi, Krasnoludów i Elfów - a między ludźmi znajdują szczególnie gotowych popleczników, niewiniątka skażone już pragnieniem władzy, którą Chaos może im ofiarować w zamian za dusze.